The present invention relates to a biplane vascular imaging (angiography)/CT apparatus, and more particularly to a biplane angiography/CT apparatus which can alternately perform CT imaging and simultaneous angiographic imaging in two planes in the anterior-posterior direction, i.e., the frontal direction and in the left-right direction, i.e., the lateral direction, of a subject, and which does not make the subject feel discomfort and has improved safety.
European Patent Laid Open No. EP0919185A1 discloses an angiography/CT apparatus comprising a top plate for laying a subject, a frontal arm comprising an X-ray tube and an X-ray image receiving device for performing angiographic imaging vertically across the subject laid on the top plate, a CT gantry comprising an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector for performing CT imaging on the subject laid on the top plate, and top plate moving means which allows the top plate to horizontally move.
According to this angiography/CT apparatus, the angiographic imaging is achieved in a frontal plane by moving the top plate to the position of the frontal arm using the top plate moving means for moving the top plate in its longitudinal direction. The CT imaging is achieved by moving the top plate to the position of the CT gantry using the top plate moving means. Therefore, the angiographic imaging in the frontal plane and the CT imaging can be alternately performed in a cycle of, for example, five minutes, by alternately moving the top plate between the two positions.
Angiographic imaging may be performed not only in the frontal plane but also in a lateral plane horizontally across the subject. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus which can alternately perform CT imaging and simultaneous angiographic imaging in two planes, i.e., the frontal and lateral planes.
However, bi-directional angiographic imaging involves a frontal arm and a lateral arm extending in two directions. If the CT imaging apparatus and these biplane apparatuses are simply arranged in the longitudinal direction of the top plate, the overhead traveling lateral arm interferes with the CT gantry.
The CT imaging apparatus is therefore placed at a position opposite to the biplane apparatuses across a patient table (i.e., at 180xc2x0) or placed at 90xc2x0, and the top plate is rotated and moved in its longitudinal direction between the apparatuses to accommodate all these apparatuses.
The above configuration, however, requires the top plate to rotate with the subject catheterized for injecting a contrast agent, and the subject may be exposed to danger and stress.
The present invention provides a biplane angiography/CT apparatus which alternately performs CT imaging and simultaneous angiographic imaging by arms extending in two directions, i.e., a frontal arm and a lateral arm, and which does not make a subject feel discomfort and has improved safety.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a biplane angiography/CT apparatus comprising: a top plate for laying a subject; a frontal arm comprising an X-ray tube and an X-ray image receiving device for performing angiographic imaging vertically across the subject laid on the top plate; a lateral arm comprising an X-ray tube and an X-ray image receiving device for performing angiographic imaging horizontally across the subject laid on the top plate; a CT gantry comprising an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector for performing CT imaging on the subject laid on the top plate; and control means for retracting the CT gantry to a position not hindering the angiographic imaging and moving the frontal and lateral arms to an angiographic imaging position based on a command an operator, and for retracting the frontal and lateral arms to positions not hindering the CT imaging and moving the CT gantry to a CT imaging position based on a command by the operator.
The biplane angiography/CT apparatus of the first aspect is provided with a lateral arm for performing angiographic imaging in a lateral plane, in addition to a frontal arm and a CT gantry. This allows simultaneous angiographic imaging in two planes, i.e., the frontal and lateral planes. Moreover, when angiographic imaging is to be performed, the CT gantry is retracted to a position not hindering the angiographic imaging and the frontal and lateral arms are moved to an angiographic imaging position, and when CT imaging is to be performed, the frontal and lateral arms are retracted to positions not hindering the CT imaging and the CT gantry is moved to a CT imaging position. Thus, even when movement of the top plate is minimal, interference of the frontal and lateral arms with the CT gantry can be prevented, and simultaneous angiographic imaging in two planes, i.e., the frontal and lateral planes, and CT imaging can be alternately performed. Furthermore, since the need to move the top plate is eliminated, the subject is protected from discomfort, and additionally safety is improved.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a biplane angiography/CT apparatus comprising: a top plate for laying a subject; a frontal arm comprising an X-ray tube and an X-ray image receiving device for performing angiographic imaging vertically across the subject laid on the top plate; a lateral arm comprising an X-ray tube and an X-ray image receiving device for performing angiographic imaging horizontally across the subject laid on the top plate; a CT gantry comprising an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector for performing CT imaging on the subject laid on the top plate; top plate moving means for allowing the top plate to horizontally move in its longitudinal direction; frontal arm swiveling means for allowing the frontal arm to swivel around a certain axis; lateral arm moving means for allowing the lateral arm to move in a certain direction; and CT gantry moving means for allowing the CT gantry to move in a certain direction.
The biplane angiography/CT apparatus of the second aspect is provided with a lateral arm for performing angiographic imaging in a lateral plane, in addition to a frontal arm and a CT gantry. This allows simultaneous angiographic imaging in two planes, i.e., frontal and lateral planes. Moreover, the above configuration especially reduces interference of the CT gantry with the frontal and lateral arms. Specifically, the CT gantry is retracted to a position not hindering the angiographic imaging and the lateral arms can be moved to an angiographic imaging position, and the frontal and lateral arms are retracted to positions not hindering the CT imaging and the CT gantry can be moved to a CT imaging position. Thus, even when the movement of the top plate is minimal, interference of the frontal and lateral arms with the CT gantry can be prevented. The subject is thus protected from discomfort due to the movement of the top plate.
It is preferred that a switch be provided on the control means for the operator to input the command to retract the CT gantry to the position not hindering the angiographic imaging.
Moreover, it is preferred that a switch be provided on the control means for the operator to input the command to move the frontal and lateral arms to the angiographic imaging position.
Alternatively, it is preferred that a switch be provided on the control means for the operator to input the command to retract the CT gantry to the position not hindering the angiographic imaging and to move the frontal and lateral arms to the angiographic imaging position.
In addition, it is preferred that a switch be provided on the control means for the operator to input the command to retract the frontal and lateral arms to the positions not hindering the CT imaging.
Moreover, it is preferred that a switch be provided on the control means for the operator to input the command to move the CT gantry to the CT imaging position.
Alternatively, it is preferred that a switch be provided on the control means for the operator to input the command to retract the frontal and lateral arms to the positions not hindering the CT imaging and to move the CT gantry to the CT imaging position.
In addition, the lateral arm moving means may be configured to horizontally move the lateral arm in the longitudinal direction of the top plate, and the CT gantry moving means may be configured to horizontally move the CT gantry in the transverse direction of the top plate.
Alternatively, the lateral arm moving means may be configured to horizontally move the lateral arm in the transverse direction of the top plate, and the CT gantry moving means may be configured to horizontally move the CT gantry in the longitudinal direction of the top plate.
The lateral arm moving means may be configured to rotate the lateral arm around the longitudinal direction of the top plate.
The CT gantry moving means may be configured to horizontally turn the CT gantry.
The lateral arm moving means may be configured to horizontally turn the lateral arm.
The top plate is preferably configured to be vertically movable so the subject can easily climb on and off the top plate.
Moreover, the top plate is preferably configured to be horizontally rotatable so the subject can easily climb on and off the top plate.
The lateral arm may be configured to be swung up to the ceiling to prevent interference with the CT gantry.
According to the biplane angiography/CT apparatus of the present invention, since a lateral arm for performing angiographic imaging in a lateral plane is provided in addition to a frontal arm and CT gantry, simultaneous angiographic imaging in two planes, frontal and lateral, is possible. Moreover, when angiographic imaging is to be performed, the CT gantry is retracted to a position not hindering the angiographic imaging and the frontal and lateral arms are moved to an angiographic imaging position, and when CT imaging is to be performed, the frontal and lateral arms are retracted to positions not hindering the CT imaging and the CT gantry is moved to a CT imaging position. Thus, even when movement of the top plate is minimal, interference of the frontal and lateral arms with the CT gantry can be prevented, and simultaneous angiographic imaging in two planes, i.e., the frontal and lateral planes, and CT imaging can be alternately performed. Furthermore, since the movement of the top plate is minimal, the subject is protected from discomfort, and additionally safety is improved.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.